


How to update an app (for dummies)

by MysteryWeb



Series: Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Tom no puede entrar a Instagram, y Jake se ofrece a ayudarlo (para que se duerma de una vez).
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Series: Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703452
Kudos: 4





	How to update an app (for dummies)

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando salió a la luz una Story de Tom en la que se quejaba por no poder entrar a Instagram, pedí en la fanpage Mystery Web que los seguidores comentaran la posible razón por la que Tom no podía usar la app
> 
> Esta es una de esas respuestas.

Era lo más parecido a un gato, y eso que no les gustaba. Esperaba que el que estaba durmiendo, se moviera para él poder abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo, pero eso no estaba sucediendo. Jake solía tener el sueño ligero, pero después de haberlo acompañado a su casa, cenar con su familia y salir un par de horas con sus amigos, era obvio que iba a estar cansado.

No era el caso de Tom.

Él estaba demasiado despierto y no había otra forma de quedarse dormido que recorrer el inicio de Instagram. Pero no podía. Algo le impedía realizar la acción básica de abrir sesión.

Bufó, y dándose cuenta que Jake no iba a despertar pronto, empezó a fingir que tenía tos. No funcionaba. Trató saltando apenas en la cama, arrodillado sobre el colchón.

—¿Tom? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Jake, recién despierto mientras acariciaba la mano del aludido.

—¿Estás despierto?

—No mucho. Pero veo que tú sí —Jake frunció el ceño, sonriendo, su mirada cristalina parecía brillar en medio de la tenue luz de la habitación.

—No puedo dormir.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

Tom sonrió y le extendió su teléfono.

—¿Me ayudas?

Jake estiró sus brazos al techo con un gemido, y luego se sentó en la cama.

—A ver —le dijo a Tom, extendiéndole uno de sus brazos. Él le entregó el aparato—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Instagram.

Jake comenzó a escribir y sólo él sabe qué otras cosas más, hasta devolverle el teléfono a su pareja con una sonrisa.

—Ya está.

—¿Ya?

Mientras Jake volvía a acostarse, se reía melodiosamente.

—Sí, ya está.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Creo que deberías hacerme compañía —Tom arqueó una ceja—. Había que actualizarlo, cariño. No andaba porque tenías que actualizar la aplicación.

Tom comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Cuando terminó, se restregó los ojos y bostezó. Levantó las sábanas y se acostó al lado de Jake, sus piernas quedaron afuera porque de repente se sintió tan cansado que le fue imposible incluso sacarse el calzado.

—Buenas noches —susurró levantando su rostro para darle un beso a Jake.

—Que descanses, mi amor —le respondió él, abrazándolo con ternura.


End file.
